Cartoon44 as "Sam" (Ridonculous Roleplay)
14:42 Cartoon44_ 20d1e4ed@gateway/web/freenode/ip.32.209.228.237 has joined #printout 14:42 <@TDIFan13> Hi, Cartoon44. Thanks for trying out. This audition will be recorded onto our transcript bot. You can start by telling us the name of the character(s) you are trying out for. 14:42 I will be trying out for Sam. 14:42 <@TDIFan13> Awesome! 14:42 <@TDIFan13> First, please provide a link to your written audition tape. If you have come unprepared, you can post this to your userpage later. 14:43 http://totaldrama.wikia.com/wiki/User%3ACartoon44/Sam_Audition_Tape_and_Confessional 14:43 <@TDIFan13> Now I'm going to ask you some questions to help me get to know you and your character better. 14:43 <@TDIFan13> Firstly, do you intend to act exactly as your character in the Total Drama series would or are you seeking to try something new with your character? 14:44 For Sam, I will try to pertain to his original character, but I will try to broaden his personality a bit more so it doesn't just rely on gaming. Granted he's still a huge gamer. 14:44 <@TDIFan13> Okay, cool. 14:44 <@TDIFan13> Do you plan to find a love interest for your character during the upcoming season? 14:44 <@TDIFan13> If so, whom? 14:45 At the moment, I'm not sure, but I'm thinking the decision could possibly come later according to how the roleplay plays out. 14:46 <@TDIFan13> Sure! 14:46 <@TDIFan13> Do you have any issues with anyone of a different age, disability, gender, race, religion, or sexual orientation? Yes or no answer; if yes, specify. 14:46 No, I do not. 14:46 <@TDIFan13> Perfect. 14:46 <@TDIFan13> We're now going to improvise a scene. 14:46 <@TDIFan13> You'll be playing Sam. Your partner for this scene is Courtney. Change your nickname by typing in: /nick followed by the name of your character and your favorite number. Please begin. 14:46 MysteryCharacter has changed nick to Courtney13 14:47 Cartoon44_ has changed nick to Sam10 14:47 * Courtney13 knocks on the door to the boys' cabin. 14:47 * Sam10 is busy playing away on GameGuy 14:47 * Courtney13 rolls eyes and walks in anyway. 14:47 Could somebody get that? 14:47 Wait, never Mind! 14:47 <+Courtney13> You're the only one in here. 14:48 Sorry, forgot. Just a... 14:48 *Pac man game over noise* 14:48 Dang it! 14:48 <+Courtney13> Are you done playing your little games? 14:48 <+Courtney13> Because in case you haven't noticed, we're all playing a bigger game right now! 14:48 <+Courtney13> It's called Boney Island, and you're on it. 14:49 Sweet, is it for the GameGuy? 14:49 Heh. Just kidding. 14:49 * Courtney13 mutters under her breath. 14:49 <+Courtney13> Look, Sam. 14:49 <+Courtney13> As self-elected team captain and the only one with C.I.T experience around here. 14:50 <+Courtney13> I pride myself on being on top of things when it comes to my team. 14:50 <+Courtney13> And needless to say, SOMEONE on the team has been holding us back. 14:50 <+Courtney13> Majorly! 14:51 Me? 14:51 <+Courtney13> Your performance in the last challenge was terrible. 14:51 <+Courtney13> Duncan even suggested voting you off tonight. 14:51 <+Courtney13> Which is tempting, but we need strength in numbers right now. 14:51 <+Courtney13> And Lindsay is a lot dumber than you are. 14:52 Sorry, Courtney. I'll try to up my game on this one. 14:52 Literally, not figuratively. 14:52 <+Courtney13> Well, you better! 14:52 <+Courtney13> Because for some reason, I actually defended you back there. 14:52 <+Courtney13> And if you screw it up, I look unreliable. 14:53 * Sam10 sighs 14:53 I appreciate it. 14:53 <@TDIFan13> We'll end the scene here. 14:53 <@TDIFan13> A link to the final Ridonculous Roleplay cast list will be posted on March 5 on the Total Drama Wiki main page. 14:53 <@TDIFan13> Thanks for auditioning, Cartoon! 14:53 <@TDIFan13> Enjoy your week. 14:54 No problem! I wasn't too bad, was I? 14:54 <@TDIFan13> I can't say but my advice is just to be confident. 14:54 <@TDIFan13> It goes a long way. 14:55 Alright, thanks. 14:55 <@TDIFan13> No problem! 14:57 Sam10 20d1e4ed@gateway/web/freenode/ip.32.209.228.237 has left #printout by TDIFan13 (Sam10) Category:Auditions Category:Boney Island auditions Category:Ridonculous Roleplay auditions